Doors of Fate
by Tazor
Summary: This story follows the life of a young Chibomon and on through his growth. His trials, fights, love, heartache and triumph are all recorded in this story. Blood, violence, some language. [CHAPTER 2 NOW UP.]
1. The Humble Beginnings

First of all, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah. Second, I use some dub names. Yay. Lastly, PLEASE rate this. I wanna know what the public thinks of what I write.  
Chapter 1: The Humble Beginnings  
  
I can hardly remember it.. Almost like a dream. The first memory I can recall... As far back as I can think... Was when I emerged from that blackness to see a bright, seemingly divine light. I closed my eyes tightly and deeply breathed in my first ever breath... Then I screamed. I started crying like crazy. As I glanced through my squinting, I could see... her. My guardian angel through life, my hope, my dreams, my inspiration... My mother. She was a Kyuubimon, not very big for a Kyuubimon, though. She stood about 5'7" tail-height, around 5 feet long. She smiled at my crying and nuzzled my with her nose to calm me down a little. It helped. Feeling her touch, I felt a tingling inside. I paused everything, opened my large, black eyes curiously, and stared up. I saw my mother, of course, but a few Digimon with her. Next to her I saw a Gatomon, who still works as a nurse in the hospital to this day. Then on the other side, my father. Ah, my good ol' dad... He was an ExVeemon. He stood about 6'3" when standing straight. A very muscular appearance to him. He was a firm Digimon, alright... Just looking him in the eye sent an uncomfortable feeling to you. He smirked at me just a little, though, as I looked up.  
  
"Aw..!" Gatomon gasped. "He's so.. cute!"  
  
Well, I've described my parents fine by now. Now for me. At birth, I was a Chibomon. I was a curious one, always getting myself into some kind of mess. Mom would often have to drag me out of a hole or away from an unfriendly Garurumon... But she'd always laugh a little at the sight of my look at her. I'd always seem to do it just the way I did the first time. She fed me mush at first... I didn't really know what it was, but it tasted decent enough.  
  
As time went on - oh, say about a year - I grew into a DemiVeemon. I went to a school in the outskirts of File City and made one great friend... Koromon. He stuck with me through anything. We hung around a lot and our souls almost... bonded as one. We were like brothers. Once word got around of a Rookie, Impmon, bossing all of the little guys like us around, we decided to do something about it together. We started hitting the gym every day from after school through to sunset. We'd hit a thick log, parctice our attacks, run endurance builders, work on agility... We knew we'd be ready for Impmon whenever he came up.  
  
One day, Impmon did come... We were at the park outside of school one day. Impmon then came up to us, that silver chain around his neck... It was intimidating...  
  
"Hey! What're you losers doin' here so late?! After school hours, this is MY property!" he scolded. Fear struck my heart, but Koromon stood up boldly for his beliefs.  
  
"What makes it yours, ya metal-headed thug?" Koromon taunted. Impmon cracked his knuckles.  
  
"You wanna piece a' me...?"  
  
"I want the whole thing!" Koromon burst out, and he flew into Impmon.  
  
"Whoa..!" Impmon, a bit surprised, stumbled to the ground. After he regained his senses, he formed a fireball. "You're gonna get it now...! Bada Boom!!" Impmon threw the fireball at Koromon, hitting directly. Koromon couldn't take that. HE was only an In-Training. He slammed down on the ground and lowered his ears in defeat.  
  
"Sorry, Demi... I can't take 'im..." he mumbled in apollogy to me. Impmon laughed.  
  
"That's what I THOUGHT! Now git outta here! Scram!" Impmon shouted. I dragged Koromon away as fast as I could. It was a sad defeat... But time healed, as we both evolved to our Rookie stages, Veemon and Agumon.  
  
In this stage, our true selves really started to show. Agumon gained a real attitude in battle, and I ate a lot... I also loved to fight. It was like a nature to me. I'd already went out into the forest outside of File City to take on a few Betamon, and I took them all out with ease. Little did I know that this nature would help me greatly... In the Rookie stage, my destiny would be tossed this way and that, and my true ability would be tested...  
  
One sunset, after coming home from a day of working out at the gym, I saw something that shocked me and would stay in my mind for a long time... My house was empty, but not only that, it was torn apart. Clawmarks patterned the wall, the table was turned over and broken, the chair was ripped to shreds... ~What happened here...?~ I thought. I was scared... A fear unlike none I'd ever felt entered my heart. But after that, anger... Anger was all I thought about. Something took my parents, and I knew it. Dad had since grown to a Paildramon. Thought mom hadn't grown any, still... It must've been strong to conquer the highest known level of growth... Or, at least, that we knew at the time. I had to find it. I could handle it, I had faith in that. I began to think of my mom... How she smiled warmly that first time I looked up with that look as a little Chibomon... How she took care of me and comforted me when I was feeling bad... Dad, and how he taught me to fight... I had to help them. I rushed out the door, nerves ready for an intense fight.  
  
I searched the whole city, finding nothing. Not even so much as a hint. I finally reached a cliff on the large mountain overlooking File City just as the sun was almost down. I looked out over the lighted city... My home... Everything I knew existed here. If it had my parents, it wouldn't stop there. It'd go for the whole city soon enough. I had to stop it... I turned just then to see a large, black Digimon with a gun... It reminded me of Impmon...  
  
"Looking for someone...?" it asked in a deep, cold tone. It stepped aside and showed my parents both lying on the ground in pain. Mom slowly got up and growled.  
  
"What... are you...?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a being with more power than you could imagine... Now die, you little punk! Dark Ringer!!" The Digimon fired its gun at me with a purple energy blast.  
  
"Veemon!" Then came a sight I'll never forget... My mom jumped in front of me and yelled out in pain... The next thing I knew, she was on the ground once again, he leg quivering.  
  
"Mom..!!" I yelped in fear.  
  
"Back off, you bastard!" my dad yelled harshly. He ran at the Digimon, forearm claws ready. The black Digimon, however, turned and fired another blast from his gun, sending my dad over the steep cliff.  
  
"Ah, dad!" I looked around nervously. My life was falling down around me. I had no idea what to do.  
  
"Now to finish YOU off... Nice and slow..." The Digimon stepped over to my mother and held his claws at her throat, making her close her eyes. She was panting heavily already. The Digimon slowly moved his claws down to her chest... It was too much to watch... But I knew there was nothing I could do... My mom opened her eyes and looked at me with that sympathetic look I used to give her... She whispered to me... The words I'll never forget....  
  
"Be strong, Veemon... Remember... Your father's and my love... will always be with you...." Then that rotten Digimon very slowly began pushing his claws into her chest, first piercing the skin and making blood come out a little at a time. I watched my mother close her eyes once again and take deep, short breaths as he started pushing in. She knew her time was up... I almost felt her greif... The claws pushed in more, slowly, and more blood came. Then farther and farther... FInally, my mom took one more breath and froze..... Her tails, ears, and legs all dropped completely motionless as her body was lifted up... a bloody arm running through it... The Digimon tossed her off into a deep black crevice and I never saw her again...  
  
After doing this, my soul was ripped apart. I couldn't feel anything but pain. I watched as the Digimon walked to the edge of town, many of the Digimon in the town looking up at him as the thunder sparked in the sky... He spoke these words...  
  
"You have all felt the wrath of Bleezemon..." He then took out another gun and with both of them, began blasting the village with a barrage of attacks. The Digimon fled, though some of the slower ones couldn't avoid their fate. The lands were ripped up, the ground breaking... Buildings fell... The last thing I remember seeing before I fled was the lightning eluminating the face of death... That evil smirk as he destroyed my home... I then realized it, flashing back... ~This is... Impmon....~ 


	2. Exiled by Self

I don't own Digimon or its characters. Copyright Toei, Bandai, etc... Now, onto the good stuff. To answer my first EVER review (thanks a lot! ^^), the Digimon probably won't get partners... But I might think about it.  
Chapter 2: Exiled by Self; Without a Home  
  
I wandered around a beach... There were dried tears in my eyes, I felt weak, my heart was crushed... I had nothing left. I couldn't go back to File City. It's my fault Impmon - or Bleezemon - did those things. My parents sacrificed themselves, and I didn't even try... I quit like a coward. I was a loser, a traitor to my friends in my mind... I'd walked all night. I had no idea where I was. The sun was just peeking up over the waters in the distance now. What ever became of Agumon, I wondered? Did he escape those attacks? Or... was he gone, too...? I felt shattered. I'd truly reached the peak of my depression all in one night. Just then, an IceDevimon aproached me. I stopped and glared at him. "What do you want...?" I muttered coldly.  
  
"I want to know what happened to my father. He was in your city last night."  
  
"Who's your father, then?"  
  
"He's a Bleezemon. The only one in the area." My eyes widened and my heart tingled with emotions of all kinds. I had a flahsback of my mother's torture, and that image of the lightning and Bleezemon...  
  
"You... You're his son...?!" I asked between gasps.  
  
"Yes... Is there a problem with that...?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
"..." I hesitated. ".... He... killed my mother... my father... my friends...! Your father did this to me!!" I lunged at him, firing a Vee Head Butt attack. It caught him off guard and caused him to stumble back.  
  
"Oh, so that's what the smoke was! Hah! Good, I'm glad there's nothing left! Now, to deal with you, who thinks he has the right to TOUCH me!" IceDevimon held his hand out and it turned into a spear. I stood my ground, though... I wasn't going to back down. Not this time. "Frozen Claw!!" The spear came down. I glared at it and jumped, causing it to be shoved into the ground. Then, while in the air, I felt a tingle and grow of strength in my heart. More evolution!  
  
~What perfect timing..!~ I thought. I wondered what'd I'd become. I knew my current mood and training would modify it... And I knew I was angry, and had good training. As the light surrounded me and the skin peeled off to reveal a data grid, I opened my mind. I let power take over. As I emerged a new being from the light and landed, I looked down at myself. Still blue, flaming hand guards, thin, but muscular...  
  
"I'm a Flamedramon...!" I gasped. Now I KNEW I could take a Champion. I'd just leveled out the odds. I got ready to strike and smirked, one hand on the ground and the other back... As IceDevimon turned, he backed up a few steps and gasped. A Flamedramon ready to strike with a blood-red sunrise coming up behind him... It must've been a sight. Too much for him to take. "In the name of my home..." I rushed towards him and charged up one large, powerful attack. "Fire Rocket!!" I called, sending about eight fireballs at him.  
  
"Aagh!!" IceDevimon scrambled to get away, but all of my attacks connected, and he was shattered. I absorbed the data from the battle and felt re- energized. As I opened my eyes from the absorbtion, I smirked once again. Standing victorious and stronger... I spoke these remarking words that I live by to this day.  
  
"If you mess with my family... I'll destroy you, your family, your friends... and all you have... You will NOT... get away with it..."  
  
Later, up in the day, I found myself nearing a settlement. I'd been walking through a rainforest all morning, but more triumphent. Every Rookie I passed either cowared or hid. Every Champion just looked, respecting my authority. I entered the village to see that it was filled with dinosaur- like Digimon. I decided not to get too brave yet, and I stopped to overlook the area before continuing. There were only Champions - Monochromon, Tyrannomon, Allomon... - except for the Brachimon that grazed in the large lake to my right. But they were no real threat, since they seemed so old and tired. I nodded and continued on. I resembled a velociraptor, so I thought I'd fit in. Man, was I ever wrong...  
  
"Hey, you!" I heard a rough voice call. I stopped and turned to see a Greymon coming up to me.  
  
"Yeah, wadda' you want?" I asked confidently. He snorted.  
  
"Show some respect! You're no dinosaur... Spill it, what are you doing here, kid?!"  
  
"I'm looking for a place to live and the Digimon that destroyed my home. Got a problem with it?"  
  
"Aw... Isn't that sweet...? Some Digimon killed a few guys you knew and you get all Tyrannomon on 'em! Hah! Momma's boy!"  
  
"I WISH my mother were alive!!" I yelled angrilly. I wanted to cry, but... I knew I couldn't let them see me do that. They'd make lunch out of me. So, adrenaline pumping, I whipped around and slugged the Greymon in the chest - the first place I could reach. Greymon grunted, but he was fine.  
  
"Oh, that's it... You're goin' DOWN!!" He and about four other Greymon ran towards me. I set my hands on fire, ready to kill.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" I called out, thowing flames up everywhere. The Greymon sort of stumbed backwards, and I rushed at the lead one. Running right through the flames, I shoved my claws in his stomach. He cried out in pain as blood spewed out everywhere, and he fell over and shattered. I downloaded his data and looked at the others. "Anyone else want some...?" I asked a bit cockily. They all ran out of the village scared and I laughed a little. I looked at the blood on my claws and thought back to how Bleezemon had the same thing... "... No, I'm not like him... I kill for what I believe in. I shed blood for the things that call for bloodshed, not to wreak terror." I nodded and shook the blood off, then continued.  
  
After a while, I came upon two Ultimates - Triceramon - guarding a path. "What's in there?" I asked them.  
  
"The king slumbers," one of them informed me in a deep, monotone voice. "Do not disturb him."  
  
"King...?" I aksed myself. "Who is he?" This time the other one spoke up in the same voice.  
  
"Yes, the king. WarGreymon. If we allow you to disturb him, he will destroy all three of us with his dreaded Terra Force. Please leave." I turned around and walked away, thinking to myself.  
  
~WarGreymon... I've heard of him... They say a WarGreymon is at a level even past Ultimate... Maybe, so is Bleezemon! If I could get him to help... I think I could pretty easily destroy Bleezemon... I'll give it a shot!~ I couldn't then, though. I'd have to wait. Until then, I stayed in the village. I figured out with was called the Tyranno Valley, a very slow- moving place for the most part. Me and the Brachiomon became pretty good friends within a few hours of talking. Now, I had to find a way to get to WarGreymon, and figure out what to say. 


End file.
